A Day Like Any Other Day
by ECgekko
Summary: Is it really a normal day, or is it somehow special? Read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow, time goes by really fast. In less then 20 days the new season of Grey's starts and I am already super excited! (I've been waiting for it since the finale aired =D )  
I had the apartment for myself today (my roommates went to the beach and I am alone for the first time in a week) and I had lots of time, which of course I used for writing. So here is a little one-shot. Somehow I couldn't write it exactly like I wanted it but after restarting three times I am finally happy with this version. So read and enjoy and maybe leave a review, because I really am a sucker for those.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

* * *

**A Day Like Any Other Day**

_**Arizona's POV**_

I was hiding in the ped's playroom. My shift only lasted for two more hours and then I was free to go home and escape from this place and this day. _Nobody has to know_, I told myself. The kids most certainly didn't know, which was a huge relieve for me. Only this way I could sit here and play with them right now.

"It's your turn, Dr. Robbins", David, a seven-year-old, brought me out of my thoughts. Quickly I picked out one of his cards and signed, while he cheered happily. _The old maid. _I pulled a dissapointed face which made him laugh. A little crowed of kids had formed around us to watch the game. It was the finale of our old maid championship. Of course, out of loyalty, everybody cheered for David.

I riffled my cards before I offered them to him. His hand was dangerously close to the old maid and he was about to grab it. I tried my best to not show any emotion on my face, but still, in the last possible moment he changed his mind and grabbed another card. _How did he know that?_, I wondered. The surrounding kids tried their best to stay quiet and some held their hands in front of their mouthes to hide their laughter. I realized that something was going on, and when I saw David's eyes focusing on something behind me, I turned around. A few feet behind me stood Calliope, a playful smile on her face. Now all the kids started laughing out loud.

"Hey, did you look into my cards?", I asked, trying my best to sound angry, when in truth I couldn't keep the smile off of my face that appeard everytime I saw her.

"I may have seen them.. accidentally of course", she answered and sat down in one of the small chairs next to me. I shot her a quick disapproving look before shuffeling my cards again and continuing the game.

"How did you find me?", I asked after a while. I usually was too busy to play with the kids in the playroom and hence it was not a place I visited often.

"So, you admit that you are hiding?" She raised an eyebrow and I flinched internally. _Great, Arizona. Just great! _She knew. Of course she knew. How could she have fogotten, considering what happened last year? Before I could answer, one of the kids spoke up: "Why are you hiding?"

"Yes, Dr. Robbins, why are you hiding?", Callie asked, tilting her head and looking at me with fake curiosity. She knew exactly why I was hiding, she just knew me too well.

"Well, because I don't want to be found today", I told the little girl that had asked.

"Why?"

"What is today?"

It seemed as if all the kids were gathered around us. Our game was long forgotten and everyone was looking at me inquiring. I shot Callie an angry stare for making me tell the kids.

"Dr. Robbins?", an especially curious kid asked me to continue.

"Uhh.. today is my birthday", I mumbled out quietly but it seemed like most of the kids understood me. And the ones who didn't soon heard it as the others repeated it excitedly.

"Your birthday!"

"Why are you hiding on your birthday?"

"Aren't you having a party?"

"No, I don't..", I started but Callie interrupted me.

"Actually, she does have a party!", the brunette told the kids. I almost broke my neck as my head snapped around to her. My yell of protest was swallowed by cheering children. Kids always were suckers for birthdays, which was why I usually didn't tell them. For me my birthday was just a day like any other days, nothing special and ever since my 30th birthday I started really disliking it. I had stopped celebrating my birthday when I was 15 and after the terrible way Callie's surprise party ended last year I would have thought she learned her lesson.

"I am here to take her there right now", she told the kids, who were listening intently.

"What? No! I can't go right now. I'm in the middle of a shift and an old maid tournament", I told her. But the kids didn't want to hear it.

"No!"

"You have to go!"

"It's your birthday!"

I got up and slowly made my way to the door. "No, I can't. I should really check on one of my patients..." I was almost out the door, but Calliope was quickly at my side and blocked my way.

"Oh, come on, Arizona. It won't take very long and it will be fun", she wanted to convince me. I tried to move past her but she grabbed my arms. Usually we avoided contact when my kids were around, so I was surprised by this action. But I wasn't even half as surprised as when she suddenly spun me around and lifted me up on her shoulder. I shrieked in surprise, while the kids were having a blast. They were laughing and cheering, while I demanded to be set down.

"Callie, I mean it! Put me down!", I yelled and hammered with my fists on her back, which was the only part I could reach.

"Nope, everybody is already waiting for you." With that she waked out the door, encouraged by the kids' yells. Some nurses and interns were attracted by the noise and now also wittnessed Callie carrying me towards the elevators.

"You are so going to pay for this", I told her.

"I know", she replied but couldn't keep a huge smile from her face, and frankly, neither could I... but she didn't have to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay, I am not really happy with this chapter, but I promised MonteyIsLove that it would be up by yesterday, so here it is. A little late, I know. Maybe there will be another chapter to this story, I am not sure yet. Tell me what you think..

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

_**Arizona's POV:**_

"I think you can let me down now", I told Callie as the elevator started to descend, already planning my escape. Callie seemed to think about my request because she didn't answer right away.

"You promise you won't try to run away?" _Damn, she knows me too well. _I really had no intentions to go to a party where people would celebrate that I am one year closer to dying.

"I promise I won't run away", I agreed but she still didn't ease the grip she had on me.

"Calliope?", I asked slightly annoyed. Suddenly I heard it. _Klick, klick._

"Callie! Did you just take out my wheels?" I couldn't believe it. There was my loophole going, now I couldn't even _skate _away.

"Arizona, I know you. I won't let you run away from this", she told me while putting me down. "The kids were right, everybody should have a party on their birthday." I just kept looking at her sternly. "And little Grey really annoyed me with saying she wanted to make up for the party last year", she admitted sheepishly. Pouting I leaned back against the elevator wall and looked up to find out what floor we were heading to. 2nd. That meant I still had 1 and a half floors to come up with a good excuse.

"Hey, It'll be fun, I promise", Callie tried to cheer me up, while stepping closer and comfortingly touching my shoulders.

I looked up to her, gave her a flirty look and leaned closer. "Well, you'll be there, so I guess it'll be okay.."

"That's the spirit", she laughed and pressed a quick and chaste kiss on my lips. As she tried to pull back I grabbed her neck and brought our lips back together. She seemed surprised by my sudden change of heart, but soon she participated in the kiss and it got more heated. One hand still at her neck I used my other one to push me away from the wall, effectively trapping her against the still closed elevator doors. Her hands started roaming freely over my body until one rested on my hip and she cupped my cheek with the other one, pulling me impossibly closer.

Slowly my free hand made it's way to the stop button of the elevator, but I was stopped in mid motion when Callie's slender fingers wound around my wrist. I froze and opened my eyes. Callie broke our kiss and looked at me, slightly amused. "Arizona, you are not getting away from this party, no matter how much I'd like to continues this." She winked at me and entwined our fingers, while I put on my pout again. I had thought this distraction would definitely work on her. I remembered one time where we stopped an elevator for almost half an hour and would have probably stayed in there longer if our pagers hadn't gone off. When I was with Callie I could forget almost everything else, and I knew it was the same for her.

With a _bing _the elevator doors opened and Callie practically dragged me outside and towards the resident's lounge. Before we entered the room I stopped and held her back from opening the door.

"Do I really have to do this?", I asked, desperately pleading her with my eyes not to make me go in there.

Sighing, she turned around. "Honey, it's just your friends that want to congratulate you. There's a cake and presents. And I got a special surprise for you. Owen will deliver it in about..", she checked her watch, "ten and a half minutes."

Before I could even open my mouth to respond she opened the door and shoved me inside.

"Happy birthday" yells instantly greeted me and I saw Teddy, Lexie and Mark coming towards me with huge smiles on their faces. Teddy reached me first and hugged me tightly.

"You could at least act as if you'd like it", she whispered jokingly in my ear. She was right though. This party was more for everyone else then it was for me, so I put on a faked dimpled smile. Through the next five minutes I was surrounded by people congratulating me. It seemed like the whole hospital staff was here and it made me feel like a monkey in the zoo, which everybody wanted to pat.

Finally Callie saved me from the crowd as she pulled me towards a huge cake, which was, much to my dismay, decorated with an image of myself. After some birthday songs I had the _honor_ to cut it and give out pieces to everyone.

"Great idea with the photo, right?", Mark asked me, while happily eating his piece. I just nodded, not able to bring myself to tell him how much I disliked it.

"Don't you want some?", he then asked, indicating to my empty plate. Although I normally was a sucker for any kind of sweets or dessert, eating a birthday cake was just against my principals.

I shook my head and told him, that I had just eaten. I hoped he would stop talking about it, but he just went on and on about how good the cake was, so I excused myself. I made my way over to the cake and looked at it a little in disgust. The only part left was my chin and my left eye. It seemed almost barbaric to me to put a face on something to eat. That it was my own face didn't help at all.

I didn't hear Callie come closer and I only realized her as she suddenly wrapped her strong arms around me from behind and laid her head on my shoulder. I instantly relaxed into the embrace and the most genuine smile since she told me about the party appeared on my face.

"Are you enjoying your party?", she asked, but I was sure she already knew the answer. So I just signed and laid my head back.

"That's what I thought", Callie laughed silently and turned me around, so I was facing a wall. "But my surprise for you will arrive shortly and I'm sure that it'll make you enjoy this party."

"Calliope, unless you somehow managed to get Cindy Crawford to my party, I doubt I'll enjoy it here", I told her. She just shook her head slightly and pointed with one hand at the clock on the wall.

I was about to speak up, but she shushed me before I could even open my mouth.

"Wait for it... Ten... Nine...", she started a countdown and left me wondering what was supposed to happen at 15:38 and 24 seconds.

"Six... Five.."

I turned around in her arms and looked at her expectantly.

"Two... One."

Suddenly there was... nothing..?

"Ummm, Calliope..? What.."

Beep. Beep.

I was interrupted by my pager going off. I looked down to my hip but to my surprise the pager wasn't there.

"Oh, look at that...", Callie said theatrically and looked at my pager, which was in her hand. She must have stolen it during the countdown.

"There is a 911 page for you down to the ER." She looked up and met my gaze with a mischievous glitter in her eyes. "I'm afraid that means you won't be able to attend your own party any longer. What a shame, don't you think?" Winking at me, she handed me my pager. Slowly a huge smile spread on my face as I realized that this was her surprise for me, a good excuse to get away. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply, trying to show all the love I felt for her right now in the kiss.

"Best birthday surprise ever. Thank you!", I told her after we broke the kiss.

She smiled her mega watt smile: "That's not all. When you come home tonight there'll be another party. Just the two of us." She winked suggestively.

Happily I grabbed my pager and practically skipped out of the room, away from my party. This was so much better than Cindy Crawford.


End file.
